Metal Gear Solid 3: The Sum of All Fears
by BigBoss
Summary: What happens when 3 evil men plan to bring back Big Boss, Liquid Snake, and Solidus Snake? You get, The Sum of All Fears. *These first 3 chapters are one, that is why they were uploaded all at once* Please Read and Review. More Soon.
1. Rush Hour

METAL GEAR SOLID 3  
The Sum of All Fears  
  
by  
  
Big Boss  
  
Chapter 1---Rush Hour  
  
It was a cold, snowy day, December 26th, the day after Christmas. Snake awoke, he had been sleeping on the couch. His apartment was a mess. Snake had held a little get together last night for Christmas. He had a little too much to drink, you could tell by his hang over. Snake stumbled off the couch and took a shower, his head was pounding. When he got out he took some asprin to help it go away, but it was no use. Snake got dressed and grabbed his keys and walked out the door.   
  
Snake got into his car and started it, quickly turning the heat on. It was a simply FORD Contor, but he atleast had some wheels now of his own. He drove down West 5th street and on. For a few years now, Snake had been living in New York City, so has Otacon. It was 9:46 AM and Snake had a 9:30 appointment with Otacon today. Philantrophy was recuiting new workers. Snake and Otacon had been reviewing new applications all month. Today they were scheduled to make their choice of a new member. Looks like the decision will have to wait a little longer.  
  
"Rush hour in New York," Snake thought stuck in traffic,"the worst kind."   
  
Snake turned onto the FDR. Bad move, it was backed up like mad. Snake was pissed,   
"What's the point of listening to Traffic AM anymore?" Snake began to see the cones on the side of the rode, there was an accident up ahead, no doubt about it.   
"Shit," Snake said in disgust. Luckly he saw an exit up above, "Better than nothing." Snake swiched on his turn signals and changed lanes to get off at the next exit.   
  
The accident was now cleaned up and they were letting cars through. Just as he turned off, he got a glimpse of the accident victims. Simple fender bender Snake figured. However he recognized that blue Mazada and license plate. It was Otacon! Snake let out a sigh hoping no body was hurt, but from the looks of it, all was well. Snake stopped at the corner down by the exit ramp. The corner of 42nd and 3rd. 


	2. Corner of 42nd and 3rd

METAL GEAR SOLID 3  
The Sum of All Fears  
  
by  
  
Big Boss  
  
Chapter 2---The Corner of 42nd and 3rd  
  
Snake waited in his car, something was wrong, the light wasn't changing. Even in New York City lights didn't stay red for this long. Somebody must have been tamporing with the light boxes. Up ahead, Snake saw a black Lincoln Towncar whose flashers began to blink. The car all of a sudden backed up and crashed into the Honda Civic behind it!   
  
"Holy shit!" Snake yelled jumping out of his seat. The lady in the Honda began to scream, Snake saw why.  
  
Three large men got out of the car. Two with heavey sub-machine guns and one with a simple pistol. However the one had a back pack, a big back pack, on him. The two men with machine guns began firing at the woman in the Civic, murdering her in broad day light. Cars began backing up and zooming away from the site. However the two men continued to fire.   
  
The other man threw his back pack into the center of the intersection. He then pulled a small switch like object out of his pocket. The two men stopped firing. Blood poured out of the drivers seat side door. People were screaming horror. The three men got back into the car. One through something out of the car window. It was a pink rose with a hundred dollar bill rapped around it's stem.   
  
"A calling card," Snake noted. Snake glazed back at the back pack still laying in the middle of the street.   
  
The men started thier car and drove past Snake. One winked at him, the other nodded, however another through something into the car with Snake. It was the switch Snake saw just a moment ago, the small red digital pad read: 00:06 and a green light was lit.  
"Holy god!" Snake yelled. It was a bomb in the middle of the intersection! Snake unbuckled and tried to get out...  
00:04  
00:03  
00:02  
00:01  
The green light turned red.  
The bag exploded.  
  
Snake, cought in the explosion, was hurrled inot the air. He landed on the car behind him. A piece of glass has gashed his head, he was bleeding, bad. Four other cars cought on fire and exploded.   
One women tried to get out of her car, her air back went off while opening her door. She was decapitaded. Several seconds, her car exploded. Two other cars flipped over. One Volkswagon Beetle was hurrled into the air and landed into the corner Wendys resturant. Several store windows shattered. Alarms were rining, sirens blazing, people screaming...mass histeria.  
  
The dirt and dust started to settle, a large hole was where the explosion was. That was the new version of SEMTEX partially developed by ArmsTECH. A properly mixed table spoon could explode a car, these guys mixed an entire back pack full of it. Sirens could be heard getting closer. The EMS, fire trucks, and police began to arrive. One of the EMS drivers called over a paramedic to Snake. He was still lying there bleeding. "Let's get the stretcher over here!" The medics put him on the stretcher and into the van. "He's going into shock, we need to get him to the ER!" 


	3. ER

METAL GEAR SOLID 3  
The Sum of All Fears  
  
by  
  
Big Boss  
  
Chapter 3---E.R.  
  
The ambulence ran the red light and zoomed around the corner, nearly side swiping a fish van. Snake is still in the back of the van. Almost dead, but alive. The parametic was in the back of the van feeding IV solution into Snakes arm. Another parametic was taking down Snakes information from his wallet. The ambulence made a sharp turn into the hospital. Beth Isreal Hospital. The stretcher was taken out of the van and wheeled into the emergency room.   
  
A secretary typed in Snakes information quickly while another doctor came out of the wing. The doctor, in her early thirties, thin, tall, black hair, removed her mask and took the chart of Snake from the paramedic. They started to wheel him to the OR.   
  
"He's got a deep gash in his head. His brain or skull may have been hit, we won't know until we get the X-Rays. His left ankel is sprained, and he has a sprained wist. Get Dr. Stevens up from Ortopedics....NOW!" The nurse finished taking down the orders and updated Snake's medical chart.   
"Yes Dr. Hunter," the nurse said before he ran away. Snake, barely awake, opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"He's coming around," Hunter yelled, "Move it faster!"  
  
"Naomi..." Snake wispered before falling unconscience.  
  
***December 27th, 9:37 AM***  
  
The moniters blinked simultaniusly in Snakes room. Snake, alive and well, was sleeping. His heart rate normal. The gash fixed and his arm in a sling. He had a unit of blood in one arm and a unit of IV in the other. Doctor Naomi Hunter walked into the room. She closed the door behind her and put her hands behind her back. She starred at Snake for several moments, then sighed, "I never thought we'd meet again." Naomi walked over to his bed and checked his chart. He was fine. Naomi looked at his bandage on his head and the brace on his wrist. "So helpless," she thought. A small part of her thought about her revenge years ago. But that was now behind her, along with the rest of Shadow Moses.   
  
Although it was the nurses job, she began do change Snake's dressing on his bandage. There was a small lump in her troat of neverousness, "How would Snake react to me standing here," she thought.   
She removed the bandage with the best of care. Naomi then wiped away the dried blood and anything else there.  
  
"Don't drop anything in there," Snake wispered with his eyes closed. Naomi jumped up and dropped the rag. "Scared ya doc? Been along time...too long," Snake said, his eyes still closed.   
  
"Five or six years," Naomi said.   
  
"Definetly too long. Well, I'm sure that what was is now gone and that we can forgive each other?" Snake asked. Naomi looked to the floor to avoid eye contact.   
  
"Yeah, yes, that's behind us now Snake," Naomi replyed. Naomi finished putting the new bandage on Snake, then she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek of friendship. The orderly walked in with Snake's breakfeast. Naomi then got up and began to leave. "Aren't you gonna stay and talk? We have a lot of catching up to do Hunter," Snake said.   
  
"Later Snake, maybe later. You've been through a lot, just have a nice peaceful breakfeast." 


	4. Peacefull Breakfeast

METAL GEAR SOLID 3  
The Sum of All Fears  
  
by  
  
Big Boss  
  
Chapter 4---A Peaceful Breakfeast  
  
Bussiness was light today at Beth Isreal. The only real movement was the janitor washing the floor. The secretary was polishing her nails. The ER was completely empty. The only people here were those who already had scheduled appointments with their doctors.   
  
Outside a blue Mazada with a rinkled bumper pulled into a VISTORS parking spot. Otacon, dressed in a sweater and jeans because he took the day off, stepped out of the drivers side door. Roy Campbell, now fully retired, but still dressed in a nice blue suit, was getting out of the passengers side.   
  
"Think he's awake?" wondered Campbell.   
  
Otacon looked at his watch, "It's 9:57, they feed the patients at 9:30, he should be awake then," Otacon replied. Campbell and Otacon closed the car doors and began to walk into the front entrance.   
  
"Ah," Otacon ran back to the car and got a laptop and briefcase, "Almost forgot something."  
  
Campbell walked up to the front desk while Otacon gazed at a nearby map of the hospital.  
  
"Excuse me?" Roy said, "Which room is David..."   
  
"Roy?" A womens voice called out from near the elevator. Campbell turned around, Naomi was there holding Snake's medical chart.  
  
"Naomi..." Campbell murmered. Otacon and Roy walked over to her.  
  
"It's been a long time Naomi," Roy said while giving her a friendly hug.   
  
"Yeah, Snakes upstairs, I'll take you guys to him. Whose this?" She said looking at Otacon.   
  
"I'm Hal Emmerich, or...uh...Otacon," Otacon replied.  
  
"Oh, your that man from Shadow Moses Snake rescued!" Naomi remembered, "Now I remember you. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here," Otacon said.   
  
"Okay, let's go," Naomi said.   
  
The three go into the elevator. Naomi hit the "3 and the 7" and the elevator began to move up. There was unpleasentness in the air, you could feal it. It'd been so long since Campbell and Naomi had seen each other. The last time he'd seen her, she was in handcuffs. It was a slow and long ride up. After about a minute, the bell rang, the elevator stopped, and the 3 got out.   
"Right this way," Naomi said leading Campbell and Otacon down the yellow corador. However the two trailed behind.   
  
"I'm getting a head ache," Roy said.   
  
"Old age?" Chuckled Otacon handing Roy an bottle of Tylonal he had in his pocket.   
  
"Very funny," Roy said taking a capsule, "I'm worried. It's been almost 6 years since Snake has seen me, and the as soon as he see's that briefcase in your hands, and that laptop, he's gonna know why we're here. If he doesn't except, who are we gonna give this job to?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sure he won't let us down," Otacon replied as they turned the corner.   
  
"Here we are," Naomi said, stopping infront of a door. Room 213B. Roy and Otacon stood there, waiting for the other to go first.   
  
"After you," Otacon said. Roy sighed and walked in.   
  
Snake was sitting up in the bed. He was eating his breakfeast. Runny eggs, powdered milk, and burnt toast.   
  
"That's looks tasty," joked Roy as he walked in. Snake's fork stopped in mid air, he just stared at Roy. Almost complete stillness, for about 10 seconds, then Naomi coughed to break up the tension.  
  
"I think one of you say something," noted Otacon.   
  
"Hi," Roy said simplisticly.   
  
"Yeah, hi, it's good to see you again Roy, it really is," Snake said back.   
  
"Definetly, but I had my own things that needed taking care of, but it is good to see you finally after all this time," Roy replied. Snake peaked around Roy and saw Otacon in the door. He then eyed the laptop and briefcase. Snake sighed. He just relealized what they wanted, and why Roy was here in person.   
  
"I should have known, come on, sit down guys," Snake said. Otacon then walked in and shaked Naomi's hand,   
"See you later."   
  
"Okay," Naomi said and walked out of the room.   
  
Otacon and Roy took two folding chairs from the other side of the room and sat down next to Snake.   
  
"Get this slop off of my bed," Snake said refering to his breakfeast.  
  
"Here, have this," Otacon said, handing him a buttered roll that he had hidden in his briefcase.   
  
"Thank you," Snake said taking it.   
  
"According to Dr. Hunter, your able to go home, your stable, and your ready for release, there was nothing major after they got you out of shock, so...we're taking you home Snake, we have something we need to discuss with you Snake," Campbell said.   
  
"Your next mission," Otacon added. Snake looked down at the roll in his hands that he was eating, then out the window, he watched the snow flakes fall, the sun couldn't be completely seen. He knew this was coming. It was just a matter of time.   
  
"Another mission, damn it." 


End file.
